Who Will Crack First?
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: [co written with Vaz]Anzu And Varon have cut each other off after another fight. Will they be able to stay true to their word or will hormones get the best of them? Esspecially when all of Domino begins to bet on who will crack first. And what was the arg
1. Chapter 1

It's two in the morning and this pop up in my head; enjoy XD

No own!

* * *

"OH YEAH WELL SCREW YOU!" 

"ON NO BUDDY I'M CUTTING YOU OFF!"

"WHAT!" Varon yelled his teeth gritted blood to the boiling point "OH NO! I'M CUTTING YOU OFF!" Varon yelled. One Anzu Mazaki snorted at him "Oh please, it's no big lost" she replied. Varon felt something in him snap, did she? Did? Oh she did, she DID!

"YOU! DAMN YOU! Why did I even decide to be with such a angry, ugly, violent, and flat chested girl?" he spat. With a snort he eyed her only to see her trembling his face dropped; crap…was she going to cry? Immediately feeling bad he walked over her.

"Hey…bird you know what--"

(WHACK!)

Varon stumbled back; he had forgotten how mean a right hook she had. Her eyes narrowed into slits, a blood red aura around her exploded into a giant blaze of rage.

"**Get**…**out**…"

"…Wait" he suddenly said, she growled but calmed down, maybe he was going to apologize for his idiotic mistake. Varon brushed some debris form him and looked to her. "What?" she ask.

"…We're really not going to have hot monkey make up sex?"

Meanwhile outside Varons apartment Amelda and Raphael were approaching they had come for a surprise visit. As they were about to knock on the door they stopped and sighed when they heard countless pieces of furniture being smashed. Raphael stared at the door and Amelda eyes lidded with no shock at the noises.

"Looks like they're at it again" Amelda spoke. Raphael nodded unfazed at the fact something very expensive had been shattered into a million pieces,

"Amelda growled "I swear why do they even stay together if they're so opposite?" he asked. Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "Now if he were like you and Isis" Amelda began but was stopped short when something crashed out of the window

Or more exactly someone, Varon to be acute.

"FINE!" Varon yelled but quickly dodged when a giant vase was aimed towards him. The redhead and blonde look to the side seeing there chum bruised and beaten. Anzu threw a giant luggage of clothes "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M CUTTING YOU OFF!" and with that she threw the curtain over the broken window.

"Son of a bitch!" the Aussie muttered picking himself up as he took out the pieces of glass in his hair it was then when he noticed Amelda and Raphael staring at him.

"Another fight?"

"Shut up" he muttered grabbing his things. "Lets get a drink" Varon gruff and with that went towards his motorcycle. Amelda and Raphael looked at the broken window then to Varon.

"What do you think it was this time?" Amelda asked.

"You think he gambled away her dancing tuition again?"

"Nah, I think he broke the fridge"

"Or maybe he asked if she wanted a threesome with Mai?"

"HEY LETS GET GOING!" Varon shouted angrily. The two decided it be best to continue this conversation at the bar and then openly annoyed Varon with it. And so the formerly known Doma no Sanjushi went away to the local bar, in order to help (not) their friend drown his worried in a couple of screwdrivers.

So as they went away Anzu was left to pick up the remains of the house. Grumbling she couldn't help but repeat the experience her blood boil "Bastard…" she growled and with a very uncharacteristic scream threw down the trash bag. Unable to pick up the apartment she sat down and called a friend; Isis to be exact she would understand since she was currently seeing the oldest of the three.

"Hello?" Isis asked.

"Isis…"

"Oh hi Anzu!' She spoke "How are you?" Isis spoke. "Piss" was Anzu's reply. Isis sighed, "It's Varon, again?" she ask. A growl from the receiving end was answer enough. She sat down "What did he do this time?" Isis asked.

"Isis, it was so bad I can't even say let alone think it without breaking something

(CRASH)"

Isis winced; that sounded like Varons, and it sounded expensive. "Calm down Anzu" Isis tried to comfort. Anzu sighed in anxiety "Isis, it's always the same..." she moaned, "how do you do it?" she ask. Isis smiled "fortunately Raphael was never that rowdy"

"Lucky you -. - "

"So what is his punishment this time?"

Anzu chuckled "well, I was so mad I cut him off"

"I was so pissed at her I cut her off!" With that Varon guzzled down his 7th screwdriver. Amelda stared at him then snorted Varon looked at them "what?" he demanded.

"YOU cutting someone off from sex?" Amelda jeered. Raphael stifle a chuckled "even I know you're horny as they come"

Varon said nothing ad just stared at him with a serious glared; the two eyes's widened. "You're serious?" they asked. Varon sipped down the rest of his drink "after what she did…" he trailed off and gulped down his order of vodka in one gulp in anger. A hard blush instill his cheeks "yeah…that'll show her; she can't live without a sex god like me…"

"Hm I didn't know they had done it already"

"You think he begged her?"

Varon glared at him "you bitches…" he slurred. "But I'll show her this is a fight I won't lose!" he exclaimed and his head fell on the table; apparently he had a little too much. Amelda sipped his beer and look at Raphael who finished his margarita.

"Well…"

"Hm"

"He sounded pretty serious"

"He won't last an hour" Raphael stated. Amelda smirked "willing to make a bet on it?" he ask. Raphael eyes piqued with interest.

"How much?" he asked.

Amelda took another sip "Lets start with fifty bucks that Varon cracks in an hour?" he ask.

"Fine the I say it'll be Anzu, she just as bad as he is on those terms"

Amelda laughed, "Raph you got yourself a wager!" with that the two shook hands.

Little did they know they had unleashed a horrible evil onto Domino City

TbC

* * *

It's almost three, I'm tired bleah 

fOX


	2. Place Your Bets: Raphael and Isis

No Own Yu-Gi-Oh

This now officially cowritten by Vaz, and thank her once again for making half of the story, thanks Vaz!

* * *

Ch.2: Place your bets I: Raphael, Isis, and the Ishtar Brothers

* * *

"Raph, you got yourself a wager!" Amelda grinned as they shook hands, unaware of the soon to be coming evil they had unleashed upon the city. He suddenly look to his watch "hey, we got to be in work in a few minutes" he said. Raphael drank the last of his beverage, "lets wake up Varon then"

Amelda nodded "Hey Mack the usual wake me up" Amelda ordered. The bartender sighed and took out a giant bucket, filled with ice water. "Thank you" Amelda said grabbing the bucket. With a simple motion he poured the bucket on Varon.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S FUCKING COLD!"

"Ok, let's get to work" Raphael spoke, as he left the check. Varon glared at Amelda, mumbling cuss words at him every couple of seconds and so the trio went to their jobs. The wind blew though their hair as they race to their destination after a couple of minutes they stop in front of a club of sorts you can say.

"Hey you guys! You're almost late!"

"Gomen, Hiraki" Amelda spoke. Hiraki just humph "well hurry up it's getting bad out there!" he exclaimed shoving the three. Amelda smirked "ok ok, " he begin taking off his shirt, while Raphael and Varon were taking out some different clothing.

"So," Raphael began while unzipping his pants "what did you two fight about?"

Varon humped "like I tell you!" he snap putting on the bow tie following with fastening some cat ears. Amelda chuckled "Embarrassed about what you did? It hasn't stop you before" he mocks now fastening a clothed cat tail to his pants.

"As if" Varon snapped he made a light groan at the tightness the pants had in the crotch area. They were interrupted when Hiraki started nagging about how everything was getting bad. The music began and on cue the three went out, bright light hit them and screaming people greeted them. Lights shown to the three.

Yes people, the Doma no Sanjushi were now known as "Gunmen" the hottest trio of male strippers to ever come along Domino. Bad touch by the Bloodhound Gang began playing simply stating: "Heh heh well now, we call this the act of mating, but, there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals you should know about."

The drums began to beat and the three walked to the edge of the stage, their bodies began to sway back and forth while the mostly female population screamed in rapture. "Well then, tell us what happen" Amelda said, unbuttoning his shirt. Varon growled fiddling with the middle button "Hell no, this is something that I can't even bring up without breaking something!" with that he suddenly ripped open his shirt in a fit of rage which of course cause the women to scream wildly. With a snort he threw the shirt to the audience in a matter of moments a fight between two middle-aged women broke out over the shirt.

Raphael sighed, his strong arms now twirling the shirt above his head before throwing it to the audience, yet again another fight broke out. "Varon, you need to keep yourself in check sometimes" He began to lecture.

"Yeah yeah, well sorry our relationship isn't as perfect as yours!" Varon snapped. Amelda slowly unzipped his pants "You can't blame Raphael because he and Isis get along WAY better then you and Anzu" he countered. Varon muttered a "fuck you" before undoing his bow tie and walk to the audience, he put it around a twenty year old and wink before she gave him a twenty, he grinned before going back to the stage. Amelda leaped onto the pole sliding down it before resuming their conversation "So does she know about your job?" he ask straddling the pole and the women screamed their hearts out.

"No…" Varon admitted. Raphael ripped his pants off "you still haven't told her? Even Isis knows what I do" Raphael finished now showing off the er, big guns. The women were now hollering throwing many wads of money onto the stage.

"It's not as easy as you think!" Varon defended, taking off his pants and revealing to be wear a tight leopard boxers "If she knew about this…we be through" he trailed off. Amelda sighed as the three went off the stage they walked to some middle aged women and began giving them a lap dance simultaneously.

"Don't you think you should tell her?"

"What did I just said"

"…It wouldn't be the end of the world," Amelda added, being handed a hundred and he bucked his pelvis slightly. "You would like that wouldn't you! You're after her" Varon began to rant. Amelda snorted "please" he said and the three got off the women and returned to the stage. Varon growled as they twirled "You are! You still haven't gotten over the fact that we got together instead of you and her!" he exclaim.

Amelda went red "That's not true!" he snapped. Raphael sighed "Finale guys" he warned and in the instant all three took off the last remnants of clothing being their undergarments and the club was fill with howls of joy.

* * *

Later into the day...

* * *

"Well Anzu, good luck" Isis said. 

"Thanks, I'll need it"

With that Isis clicked the phone off, she turned to the direction where the door was creaking open.

"I'm home," a deep masculine voice said. "Raphael, is it you?" Isis called out. The scuffles of boots made themselves known and so did the blonde. He smiled "I got something for you" he handed her a bouquet of different colored flowers. Isis eyes brighten and she held them; she blushed.

"Thanks Raph how was you er…day" she frown slightly at the end of the sentence; she knew he was a stripper. With that he took a deep sigh "Exhausting, middle age women scare me, lucky for me I have a beautiful mademoiselle all to myself right here" with that he picked her up with his strong arms. Isis look to him questioningly he grin slyly before nuzzling her neck "unless you think otherwise?" She blushed again "Why do you work there anyways?" she ask trying to change the subject.

"Easy; the tips are great and besides, I'm stuck there until we pay off the damages after that accident concerning a certain, drunk Egyptian woman exotically dancing since she was too stubborn to turn down a dare?" he stop and look to her "By the way that was HOW we met eh?" he stroke her hair.

( -.-;)

Raphael stick his tongue out "hey, I had to hunt you down before I could ask you properly for a date" he mentioned. She smiled "I know, that was sweet of you; though my brothers didn't take it so well"

"Did you hear about Anzu and Varon?" he inquire. "Yes, she called me a while ago about it…Varon was being unfair, as always." she replied.

"Oye, Anzu can be just as unfair" Raphael defended his friend "but Varon has an anger management problem," she countered. Raphael made a face "Varon? Anzu threw him out of the window!"

"He probably did something to piss her off"

"…Anyways, Amelda and I decided to do something creative concerning their situation"

"You bet who would give into primal desires first, right?" as he let her down, she went to the den, putting the flowers in an antique vase. "How did you know?" Raphael asked amazed that she hit it right on the nail. She gave him a knowing look "You're men…you guys bet over ANYTHING" a twinkled escape from her eyes. 'Ho? If I didn't know better it sounds like someone feels left out" he wrapped a muscular arm around her, her body close to his own.

His eyes lidded "Isis, move over here please" he said motioning five feet ahead of him. As soon as she did two knives lunged in, both heading straight to Raphael. He dodged them; he then kicked up a small table near him and used it as a shield against the six other knives that impacted against the hard Mahogany. "Hmm" he began but didn't have a chance to think when he felt Isis pull him in a direction and not a moment to soon, a pendulum blade rushed past him, swaying back and forth.

"Wow, I didn't see that one…" he muttered holding to Isis.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Hi Malik" Raphael sighed seeing the tan blonde stomping in, his eye twitching, glaring at him. Raphael patted his head. "DON'T TRY TO ACT SO…BROTHERLY! Because of you Rishid had to move next door" he snapped. Isis folded her arms "Malik, he still comes over to visit EVERYDAY" she said. He snorted "Malik also stop laying traps for Raphael, someone is going to get hurt" she chastised.

"Yeah, him"

"Uhm, Malik, I really want to be on good terms on you, after all you're my love's brother"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Isis only sighed. "Ok, ok" Raphael spoke defeated. Malik tilted his head up and stomped into the living room. "He thinks we had sex, and doesn't want to be an Uncle right now" Isis explained. Raphael chuckled "What does he take me for?" he hugged her "until you're ready" he assured.

She smiled "He just... hasn't gotten to know you yet, I mean...he could understand me going to a strip bar but, he can't understand that I've fallen for a stripper."

He laughed out loud hearing Maliks reasoning "Well actually, if you feel left out do you want to make a small bet of our own in Varons and Anzu's case?" he began but stopped when he saw Rishid come in…

And Rishid gave him a very horrifying glare.

"Uhm, hi Rishid"

Rishid look to the two sharply "what are you two doing?" he interrogated, his eye's glaring at Raphael mostly.

"Nothing brother" She said. Raphael sweated on his bow a little "Ah Rishid, how have you been?" he asked. At the question a vein throbbed on the bald mans temple "well lets see, My sister is seeing a stripper, because of him I was kicked out of my OWN HOME, I live in a house next door, shared by a Russian woman who I SWEAR is a man name Anna, some weird blonde "alchemist" with a mechanical arm with a giant walking tin man in a loin cloth who has converted the BATHROOM into a laboratory, well Pedro is ok, though he keeps on screaming about how he must go back to son Sandora and sexy wife…and John Kerry…I'm peachy just peachy! Hahaha!"

(No offense to John Kerry or democrats it came randomly to my mind oO )

"…"

"…"

"…So how is you um…strip job?" Rishid asked. "Ah great, I got $1500 in tips alone" Raphael exclaimed. "Hmmm…I see…( -.-;)" Rishid muttered.

"So Isis, about that bet?"

"BET? WHAT BET? ISIS ARE YOU DOING NAUGHTY THINGS A GOOD VIRGIN SHOULD NOT BE DOING?"

" O.O No…"

"Lets hope not, I hate you doing bets…it's how you met him," Rishid added. Raphael's eyes slanted " You have a problem with that?" he ask.

"Yes, if you mean that bets aren't really Isis's thing" Rishid answered. Raphael growled a little "Fine then why don't WE make a bet then?" he challenged.

"Hell no" Rishid bluntly said and joined Malik in the den; he was watching Power puff girls at that moment. Isis sighed once again "Sorry about that Raphael."

"Xx man, your family HATES me"

Da fuck are you?"

Raphael looked down seeing Marik staring back at him. "Do I know you? OO" Marik asked. Raphael shook his head uneasily "I'm Raphael, nice to meet you…?" Marik looked him up and down his eyes widen slightly "……………….You're very big" he finally said.

"I live on a island most of my life, so I worked out to pass all that time"

"Really? I lived in Malik's head!"

O.o

"I look like I'm seventeen but I'm actually eleven!"

Raphael look to Isis "Long story," she whispered. He turned back to Marik "So, you're Isis's other brother then" he sated. "Well, I find her attractive if that's what you mean?" he said. On instinct Raphael hugged Isis protectively against him. Seeing this reaction, Marik bit his lip in slight jealously and anger "Ah…you must be her… seed container then"

"WHA?" Raphael exclaimed.

"You know...you human men have what pollinated the flower? oO; Rishid told me about this... With duel monster cards no less" Marik explained, his arms went behind his head as he look to him. "Actually, we are still waiting" Raphael admitted, now disturbed by Marik's lyrical choice of words.

"Wait…don't you dance naked for men?"

"WOMEN!"

"Rishid told me otherwise"

"Well…Rishid doesn't like me much"

"I see"

Isis smiled at her brother "Could you leave us alone for awhile? Raph and I need to talk about something" she politely asked. Marik snorted, not hiding his jealousy and left to join his other two kinfolk in the den, they were now watching Samurai Champloo.

You have a lot of brothers…" Raphael commented. Isis laughed a little "They're ok" she mentioned.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"That bet...?"

"Oh yeah that" Raphael remembered and look to his girlfriend "Well, I betted on Anzu with Amelda, why not with this one too." Isis made a face "Anzu? Why her?" she asked. Raphael looked away "Lets just say Woman can be just as horny as men."

"In that case I choose Varon"

"ok and what will the wager be hmmm?" Raphael inquire. "If I win, you have to quit at the strip bar" Isis said with no thought. Raphael chuckled "Fair enough, anything else you want to add?" For a moment she thought pensively until her eyes lit up "………………..And you have to spend an entire day with my family" she smiled.

Raphael felt his spine rip to pieces, his eyes grew tremendously and he swallowed a gulp of disbelief. In all of this Isis faintly smirked. "You do know they want to skin me alive and roast me over a pit, right?" he ask.

"It's the wager Raphael" Isis only said. He sighed in Defeat "Fine and if YOU should lose…" he trailed off, thinking in deep thought. Isis blink when the muscular blonde snapped his fingers; he must have thought of his wager.

"Hmm, then you'll have to give me a "_Special dance_" in a "_special outfit_" of my choice and…" he stop seeing if he should add anything else. Isis felt her face was going to melt down her mind still on what Raphael suggested, it surprised her since Raphael was always a gentlemen and chivalrous, then again she had to admit Raphael was at heart a man.

He suddenly hugged her close, his blue eyes peering into her own, he lowered his head and brushed a light kiss, a blush instilling on his own cheeks. Almost losing her voice she spoke up again "…but, I only did a dance like that when I was drunk at the bar…" she breathed.

"You…me…bath…together…" he added. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went to a cherry red; she hadn't expected this from him at all. "That's the wager" he finish he used her very own sentence against her. She pouted a little as the stubborn Ishtar gene kicked in; she nodded "Yes, deal"

He grinned "Though I will be looking forward to the bath" he admitted. She sighed and blushed horribly at the remark. He only laughed throatily. She glance at him and let a smile show; he was so adorable!

Unfortunately, the three Ishtar males had overheard them and thus knew about Varon, Anzu, and the wager the two made. They were, to say in the least, shocked. "WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Malik practically screamed. Marik, still trying to revert his eye to normal spoke "…I don't really care…and since when does Isis do dirty dancing?"

Rishid emitted a groan at the question "A month ago, that's when she met the monkey…" he answered while glaring at him, damn him, damn him to hell he was thinking.

Raphael suddenly sneezed.

Malik clenched his fist "WE MUST--Wait if she wins we have to spend time with him!" his face faulted; the last thing he wanted was to spend time with him of all people 'Hell, I rather be the pharaoh's bitch for a week then spend a day with **him**' he thought.

"True" Rishid agreed to Malik. Marik remain silent until "Could we tape them…doing it?" he asked. Both males turned to him and on cue punch him on the face. "LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO LET THAT STEROID ADDICTED, SHRUNKEN PENIS **MAN SLUT **TOUCH HER!" they both yelled.

"Raphael shivered "is it just me or did it get cold?" he ask. Isis blink "I don't feel cold" she said. Raphael laughed, despite the feeling of thousands upon thousands of cold prickles went throughout his body "Must be me then" he assured.

"Maybe, I'm going to make dinner now"

"Ah, I'll help you, I make a great vegetarian lasagna" Raphael offered and followed her into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight the three Males came in. "What do we do? We must protect our innocent sister form the hands of the veil known as Raphael" Malik proclaimed.

"Malik-sama I too desire the same thing, I think I know who may be able to help us" Rishid assured. Marik look to him "Do we get to blow him up?" he ask.

"…"

"…"

"…Maybe"

"I'm in!"

They all grinned rubbing their hands, this was a number one priority "just you wait Raphael, you won't touch our beloved sister" they all thought and cackled evilly As they did Raphael shivered; he had a bad feeling.

* * *

TBC 

Well that's it until next week; I'm off to grandma's, bye. Oh yeah Pedro is from Excel saga

See ya

fOX


End file.
